Eat My Bubbles
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: That night, things went a little too far. She can never forgive herself. One-shot.


**A/N: This might be the only one-shot that I might write for a while. Enjoy it while you can guys. (:**

**This is a challenge between me and my best friend JulietteXx. She wants to see who's one-shot can get more reviews. Hopefully mine. (: Make sure you guys don't review twice because that wouldn't be fair.**

**OUR RULES**

**-more than 1000 words**

**-has to have an OC**

**-THEME: Tearjerker**

**YOUR RULES:**

**-can't review more than once**

**-can't promote YOUR story**

**-Can't defend me or Juliette saying hers was better or something because that makes us feel bad**

**-Have to actually read the story  
**

**The asterisk's (*****) in this story will be at the end, describing what drunk Eyeball was saying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.**

**Warning: Adult language. The beginning is a little adult-ish. (: DO NOT GO TO THE BOTTOM TO READ WHAT EYEBALL MEANT! WAIT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY GET TO THE END! IT WILL BE A SPOILER IF YOU READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**

* * *

**

Eat My Bubbles**  
**

He couldn't get enough of her. He tried to stay away but he kept crawling back on his hands and knees, begging for her heart. She would happily oblige. One day, she took it too far. She crushed his heart into a million pieces and gave it to someone else to crush a little more. Together, they crushed his heart happily.

"Rose! I'm home!" He shouted, closing the door behind him. He checked his pockets, making sure the ring was in there. He held onto the red roses tightly. "Rose?" He said again.

He sighed and walked up the steps, the third stair creaking as it usually did when someone applied pressure to it. As he got closer to the top of the stairs, he could hear grunts and moans coming from his bedroom. He quickly ran into the room and emotions flickered across his face and eyes; anger, hatred, pain, sadness, and fury.

"Ace…" Rose moaned, not realizing that someone had stepped into the room.

"Fuck yeah. Scream my name!" He grunted, pounding into her.

"Fuck you!" He screamed at them. They turned around and Rose scrambled up, covering herself with the blanket. She brushed her silky brown hair behind her ear, acting like nothing had happened. Her soft blue eyes looked up at him, her pink kiss-swollen lips were set in a guilty smile.

"Eyeball. Are those for me?" She reached for the flowers but he yanked them away from her, some petals falling on the floor. She frowned and knew what was coming.

"You are such a fucking lying whore! You're fucking my best friend! What is wrong with you?" Before she could answer, he scoffed at her, threw the flowers on the ground, and ran out of the house.

The rain from earlier had started to pour down now. He ran to Irby's Billiards, tears falling down his face. Before he walked into Irby's he made sure that he wasn't crying and walked in. There weren't that many people; just a few around the pool tables and two people at the bar. There were two girls but both of them were with a guy so he wasn't getting lucky tonight.

Why did he need to get lucky? He just found out that his so called girlfriend and he so called best-fucking-friend were fucking in his bed.

He took a deep breath and went to the bar.

"One beer please," The bartender glanced at him and got his drink for him.

"Hey Eyeball," He turned to find Vince Desjardins. When Ace and Eyeball had turned twenty and everyone was about to turn twenty, they had decided to quit the gang because it was getting a little child-ish. They all still hung out together, just not as a gang.

"Hey Vince. What's up?" Eyeball asked. He thanked the bartender and chugged his beer. He had to drink away his thoughts and memories of Rose humping Ace. In _his_ bed.

_This will take a while,_ He thought as he ordered another one.

"Get one for my buddy Vince over here," Eyeball told him.

"No, I'm good. I already had three," Vince told the bartender.

"Just ignore him and get him one. _My_ treat," He said. Vince nodded, appreciating the fact that Eyeball was buying him a drink. When they all used to be a gang, he never bought drinks for anyone. Except when he was trying to pick up girls. Why was he acting so different?

"Thanks," Vince said. Eyeball smiled and together they chugged their beers. "How's Rose?" Vince asked. Eyeball ignored him and ordered another beer. And another and another, ignoring every single question that involved Rose.

"Anudder* beer," Eyeball slurred at the bartender. The bartender sighed and got him another one.

"Dude. Slow down!" Vince said as he snatched away the beer from Eyeball's hand before it got to his lips. Eyeball sighed and slowly looked at Vince, his eyes glassing over.

"You know what Vince?" Eyeball said, his hands gripping the beer bottle.

"What?" Vince asked, holding onto the beer a little tighter. Eyeball snatched the beer away from Vince and took a huge gulp. He pulled the bottle away from his lips and smiled at Vince.

"Eat my bubbles."

**6 BEERS LATER**

"So I was going to propose to her tonight. But I go upstairs to find her fucking Ace in my bed. So I ran here," Eyeball explained, sipping lazily from the beer bottle.

"She was fucking Ace in _your_ bed? Man, that's wrong on so many levels. She is such a slut. I told you not to go out with her," Vince told him. Eyeball missed his mouth and spilled beer down his side. He looked at it and sighed, not bothering to wipe it up or get mad about it.

"My life is just getting worse and worse. Did you know that my old man died last week?" Eyeball turned to face Vince.

"I was at the funeral. Remember? We came here for beers after that and you felt like shit," Vince reminded him. Eyeball shook his head and leaned against the bar table. Tears slipped out the corners of his eyes and down his face. Once those came out, he couldn't help but cry.

Although his old man was a drunk and abused the shit out of all his kids, Eyeball loved him. He couldn't explain it, but he loved him for some odd reason. When he wasn't drunk, he could be a good father. When Eyeball was around eight, his father wouldn't get drunk all the time. He would take him fishing every Sunday and they would play catch every Saturday so he could play baseball at school when he got older.

When Eyeball had turned ten, that's when he started to drink heavily and abuse him.

"I guess I'm a pussy, huh? For crying in front of you," Eyeball cried to Vince. Vince didn't know what to do. He's never seen Eyeball cry. Never.

"You're not a pussy, man. It's okay to cry," Vince reassured him. Eyeball looked at him and laughed.

"Get me anudder beer…" Eyeball slurred at the bartender, wiping away his tears. Vince sighed and let him drink a couple more beers.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I can'ts believe they're in heres," Vince slurred as Rose and Ace walked into Irby's. Eyeball looked at the door and sighed.

"Their's justs stupidss…" Eyeball laughed at himself as he got off the bar stool and walked towards them, stumbling over his own feet and leaning towards some tables. After twelve beers, you can become pretty intoxicated. "Hey Rose!" He shouted out. She turned her head to find Eyeball stumbling towards them and almost cried at the sight. She had done this to him.

She broke free of Ace's embrace and ran over to Eyeball.

"Eyeball, you need to go home and go to bed," Rose told him, holding him up by putting one hand on his back and one hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

*"Wise shuts whose cares? Who's _fucked_ in my bed," He slurred out. He couldn't talk to save his life right now. But Rose was used to this. He would get drunk to drown out his feelings and she would be there for him. But this time, she caused the pain and she didn't know what to do.

"How many beers did you drink?" She asked.

"1, 2, 3… 12!" He hiccuped and then laughed at himself.

"You need to go home," She tried to help him out the door but he fell to the floor from tripping over something. Rose looked down to find Ace's foot near Eyeball's feet. She glared up at Ace and then went to help Eyeball. "Come on sweetie. Get up," She said gently in his ear. He turned to look at her, his eyes drooping.

"Ooh* called me sweetie…" He murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Get up honey. Please," A tear trickled down her face and onto his cheek.

"Is it raining inside?" He asked with his eyes still closed. He stood up slowly with the help of Rose but he was still swaying.

"Come on Rose. He can walk home himself," Ace said, grabbing Rose and yanking her away from Eyeball. He opened his eyes to look at Ace.

"You better give me my fiancé back," He said.

"Your what?" Rose and Ace gasped at the same time. Eyeball sighed and got down on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket. It was his grandmother's wedding ring. She passed it down to his mother before she died and his mother gave it to him to give it to the girl he really loved.

"Will you marry me?" Eyeball asked, sobering up for those five seconds. Rose gasped and tears slipped down her face.

"Eyeball… I… I can't," She choked out. It took him a few minutes to register what she had said.

"You said… You said no to me?" He asked confusingly. She took the ring and put it back in his pocket.

"I can't. I'm with Ace now," She said. He stood up and looked at them both. He couldn't believe that Rose had said no. He would have believed it if he wasn't drunk.

"My life is falling apart. I should just die," He walked out the door and looked at the street. To him, it was a blur of lights. To anyone else who wasn't intoxicated, they would see cars driving along the road. They had just built a highway route and it took them through Castle Rock so there were more cars driving through the town these days.

"Out of my way cars! Eat my bubbles!" He shouted and walked across the street. Halfway across the street and he was fine.

"Eyeball!" Rose said, running out into the street. Car horns were honking, people yelling out the windows. "EYEBALL!" She shrieked and his vision went black.

* * *

**A/N: RIP Eyeball Chambers. I'm sorry that I had to kill him. I didn't want to but I had to. A lot of you are probably thinking that I should kill Rose but I didn't. (: Make it more dramatic.**

**So, this was four pages long. About to be five.**

**Please review. I hope you guys liked this.**

***Anudder=Another**

*** Wise shuts whose cares? Who's **_**fucked**_** in my bed=Why should you's care? You's fucked in my bed**

***Ooh=You**

**Review please! (:  
**

_~Emma_


End file.
